Social networks such as Twitter allow users to share comments and provide information and insights resulting in a social or communicable experience.
Watching of video content, e.g., TV programs, broadcasts of sporting events, news shows, etc. often serve as a basis for comments and remarks communicated via various social networking networks.
Unfortunately, the exchange of comments via social networks often occurs in a manner that is not synchronized, among a plurality of social network users, with the display of content. Furthermore, comments on many networks are simply received and distributed with little or no input or oversight, e.g., by a individual knowledgeable about the content being displayed.
In addition to the problem of lack of oversight on many social networks, comments which are generated and distributed at one point in time are normally simply logged and while such comments might be accessible, they are normally not available in a manner that is synchronized to the display of content to which the comments relate.
For example, while a user may be able to access a log of comments about a TV program, the user viewing a recorded program lacks of sense of synchronization of how the comments in the log were generated as the program was originally displayed, e.g., in real time or as part of a scheduled broadcast.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improving the way in which social network content, e.g., Twitter and/or other comments or discussion, related to video content which may be viewed in real time while an event is ongoing or subsequently from a recording, are created, distributed and accessed. In particular, it would be desirable if at least some embodiments supported playback of recorded content in a manner that allows comments to be supplied in a synchronized manner reflecting the sequence and timing of the comments as they were generated relative to the video content being displayed at the time of the original comment generation. In addition, it would be desirable if at least some moderation and/or human control of comments were supported to improve the overall quality and nature of the comments which are being distributed and/or to remove comments which are off topic or offensive.